Shounen Maid SheZow
by TheyTookMyUsername
Summary: (Guy/ Rick the Brick pairing) Well the title is self explanatory...as is the above statement. A little one shot featuring a couple no one has tried yet (i hope) this is the second in a series i like to call Odd Pairings. enjoy *hides*


**Hello...what's up? um...so this is actually part with a mental series, starts with Win a date with SheZow and moves to this one. i secretly call them...Odd pairings series and this would be the second installment. I have other ideas for one shots on pairings that i have yet to see here.**

 **This little piece is inspired by a little anime called shounen maid kuro-kun so most of what happens here is taken from that one OVA. what else? well this is a sick twisted thing came out...have fun reading it i guess *scratches head* *nervous chuckle* welcome to the sick twisted part of my mind**

I could feel my whole body shaking. I tried to calm it but it just burst to the surface without my consent. It was both exhausting and exhilarating…wait what am I saying? Have I finally lost it due to pressure? Why… why…No, I mustn't give in… It's what he wants, to see me give in. However another shiver, stronger than the first, traveled through my entire body making me gasp and groan.

Why me? I told myself as I fought down the shivers that continued to travel through my body. I mustn't give in…at least not yet.

"Why do you keep doing this?" I yelled to the deep shadows that engulfed the room.

I was met with silence once more.

He always did this. Tied me up and toyed with me until I could no longer hold myself, and how could I really? His tortures went from playful to sadistic and he always managed to crawl under my skin and make me scream his name.

Another shiver shook my body, this one making me gasp once more. Sweat traveled down my forehead and body. I tried to shake it away, but as I moved so did the thing that was inside of me, inciting a moan to escape my lips.

I slopped forward, gasping for air as the dreaded artifact continued its incessant vibrating function inside me. I could feel his intense gaze from the shadows, watching me squirm and struggle even further with the artifact…but I wouldn't give in…not again…not so easily.

I have to prove I'm not his play thing. That he doesn't own me…but I can't. I own him everything. The clothes I wear–no matter how…embarrassing they are-, the roof over my head, the food on my plate…everything I currently am able to have, it's thanks to him.

My body quivers and I bite my lip trying to contain a moan, but it escapes my lips. I can feel the smile on his lips already. He is winning and he knows it. He already has me tied up, in this weird pink maid outfit, if one could even call it that. It certainly had the skirt, however, the top part was nearly nonexistent, if you could call the two pink strings that ran over my sides and joined on the lacy shocker that adorned my neck 'a top'.

This wasn't his first time winning and it wouldn't be his last. I mean, he does own me after all. And all because of that stupid debt my dad got into.

If I'm serious I don't particularly blame the guy, it was an abrupt decision in a rough time. But you have to have some sense of dignity even in the face of defeat, he did not. He continued down the same path that led to his eventual sell of his only son. My sister had been smart, leaving way before all of this got out of hand to live with my aunt. But not me, I thought he would change, that I could make him change. Now look at me, stripped of my dignity for the amusement of a very wealthy man.

The intensity of the vibrations intensified. I released a loud gasp that resonated on the walls of the reinforced room I was in.

His smile was still in place, gazing at me with his mischievous eyes. He was getting the show he wanted and he knew it. I didn't have it in me to fight anymore, the vibrations, the sensation of helplessness, and his smile…that even if I tried to deny it, and I was helpless to comply with his every whim.

"Master," it escapes my lips before I'm even aware.

The smirk that draws on his lips sends shivers down my spine and accelerates my heart. I swallow hard knowing what comes next.

The increasing speed on the vibrator was one, the sudden feeling of surrender was another, and last but not least, the presence of the guy that now owns my body.

There are small pants that leave my lips, and I can't stop it. I don't want it to stop. I'm his and he knows it, so he does what he usually does, watches me with a careful gaze before I'm turned to face the wall, vibrator and ass stuck on display for his viewing pleasure. In no time I feel the change. Like always, I'm still chained, just in a different position one more so he can see all of me. He takes pleasure in my torture…or so I suppose.

Slowly, the vibrator is removed, and thrust back inside. I scream and shake my head, tears rolling down my face. But I don't tell him to stop, I never do. Instead my body moves along with it as my mouth repeats the same thing over and over again.

"Master!" I say begging to be released from my torture and the agony that come from waiting for so long.

I needed him, more than just the mere toy he kept using on me. I whimper as he removes the toy from within me and I know what comes next. I hold my breath and feel the cool liquid rub against my entrance. I whimper as it makes contact, begging for him to come to me. I need to feel him. I need to know I've been a good Guy. I leave a small chuckle at my pun but it soon morphs into a gasp as I feel him entering.

My body stretches with his intrusion and I feel my nipples hardening against the surface of the wall. The room was slightly cold but I am hot all over. The sweat, excitement, need, all mix inside me forming a tornado of sensations and emotions I can barely place before it's replaced by a new one.

The sensations that he makes me feel, enhanced by the amount of foreplay done before hand. I'm going crazy. That along with the way he moves, makes me yearn for release. However I don't want him to stop his actions. I want to make it last as much as I can, so I fight the sensations running through me. I bottle them to try and make this last as long as possible, but I can carefully feel it there. Rising as the thrusting motion continues in my ass.

This oddly reminds me of the first time where I could barely control myself, when all of this started. The first time I had to get into this 'dress' to pay on my father's debt. He had me serve him in this ridiculous costume. Then he got closer and –without uttering a word- he got me to experience the burning sensation for the first time. I didn't let him finish that time…but when I went on my own, I decided to experiment a little and discovered how to trigger the sensations that had traveled through my body before. Those mere actions were enough to make me blush and made me hot and bothered all over.

However he had persisted.

Time and again I found my body being fondled by him. Feeling things I never thought were possible as he gently caressed by body, until the moment he showed his true colors.

It was there; outside in the garden in plain day that he took me over the edge the first time. As I came, the only words that left my mouth were those he wanted to hear over and over. Words I had yet to screams due to my persistence.

From then on his insistence increased tenfold, and I didn't stop him at all. I enjoyed the sensations, the feeling of powerlessness, the idea of him owning my body, my soul…my heart. Without knowing I gave it all to him. That 'man' owned me entirely and he knew it. However I still struggled confused over my freedom or my debt, my duty and my heart, my body and soul.

His silence cut through the room as my gasps left my mouth. He was still deep inside me as he made me raise one of my legs so he could further made his way into my body. This incited a whimper from me as strings of tears continued to fall from my eyes. My mouth repeated his favorite words like a mantra, hoping for something…anything.

"Master! Master! Master! More! Give me more master Rick!"

He complied as my gasps, groans and moans filled the room. I was close; I could feel my body slowly reaching its peak. The coiling inside me was at its limit, and just desired to break loose. I rubbed my face against the wall. Losing myself in what soon would be the biggest climax of my life but then he stopped.

I froze and turned to him my hazel eyes finally falling on his blue ones. Those unblinking eyes stared back at me. His expression unreadable in this scenario.

"What?" I told him.

Suddenly I found my chains turning me so that all my limbs were in the air. My core exposed to him entirely while my throbbing erection was displayed for the entire world to see.

"What the…?" I exclaim turning to my chains.

He remained silent. I can feel the chokes in the back of my throat. What did I do wrong? Why now? Did he not enjoy the show? Wait, he still has me here, tied to his mercy. This has to be a…I turn to look at his stoic features as I feel myself being lowered to the ground. My eyes widen as I stare at him, what is he…my shackles give away and he smiles warmly at me.

I feel him coming to me once more, this time at a much gentler pace. He takes my hands and gently rubs them against the hard surface of his features. I instantly relax and he enters me without problem. I give him a moan saying that I like what he's doing. He continues a gentler simpler pace but I'm not in the mood for simple anymore. I want hard fast that makes me scream his name. He feels my desires and gives me exactly what I want. He increases his speed, how deep he goes, and I feel my body respond positively to it.

"Please master Rick!"

That's when I lose it. My body gives in and I cum in a way I never thought it was possible for even me. My body trembles, my mouth lets out a scream, and my mind goes blank in the sweet moments as I experience this wonderful feeling of release. I bathe in it and try to prolong it as much as I can. Sadly it fades just as soon as it comes leaving me exhausted and panting to regain my breath and my sense of being.

I can feel him moving away and a slight whimper at the loss of him. My arms are shaking as I turn to meet his eyes. Those blue dots stare back at me, and I can't help but smile. He does the same to me. I feel my cheeks burn at this and I swallowed and look away from his gaze.

"I love you," I whisper that seems to echo through the room.

I gasp and turn to Rick but when our eyes make contact I can see the warmth in their depths. I blushed and hid my face but he gently made me gaze his way. It was a slip up on my part.

"I'm sorry master," I whispered.

But he moved forward and came closer to my face. Our faces touched and I kissed his lips lightly. He moves back a little and our eyes meet. He moves back a little and I can see his eyes praising me. I can't hold the smile that makes it way on my lips.

I may struggle with my new life from time to time. I may question how I managed to get into this mess, however, I have to be honest. My ego increases every time I see him like this, vulnerable and treating me like I was something special. Those are the moments I know, not only he has me tied around and used for his own devices; but I also have control over him and that he belongs to me just as much as I belong to him.


End file.
